


if you don’t want it stolen, don’t leave it lying around

by Jay815



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone wins!, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay815/pseuds/Jay815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Her legs are smooth and exposed, hanging over the end of the bed because she’s too tall to fit the short frame.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don’t want it stolen, don’t leave it lying around

**Author's Note:**

> Fic-writing and I are one again.  
> http://imagine-some-gays.tumblr.com/

The sight that greets Carmilla’s eyes when she walks into her room is a gorgeous, filthy, post-coital landscape of skin.

Shutting the door without the slightest whisper of sound, Carmilla walks slowly into the centre of the room and rakes her eyes over the girl’s entire, exposed length and cocks her head to the side.

She’s lying on her side, facing the wall, curled up and cuddling the yellow pillow to her front. The blanket is luxuriously tangled in the girl’s legs, tugged down and covers nothing from her hips up. The warm mid-morning sun caresses the girl’s back and highlights the ridges of her shoulder blades and teasingly dips its way over the curve of her barely-covered ass and under the covers. Her hair is splayed messily over the other pillow, and in the light it glows like a low, warm flame, beckoning Carmilla over to touch it.

Her legs are smooth and exposed, hanging over the end of the bed because she’s too tall to fit the short frame.

For a moment, Carmilla muses on how plucky Laura has become since they were not only  _not_ slaughtered by her Mother, but somehow triumphant. The Laura of seven months ago would certainly not have invited Danny Lawrence over to their shared room for an evening dalliance while Carmilla lay on the roof of the highest tower on campus, as far away from the ground and as close to the stars as she could get. The Laura of seven months ago would certainly not have  _left_  Danny Lawrence, sated and nude, in her bed in a room she shared with her vampire roommate, as she went off to a lecture.

The Danny Lawrence of seven months ago would also have never consented to either of those things, had she been asked. But then, seven months after Carmilla’s kidnapping and subsequent grudging cooperation, a lot had changed. She and Danny shared a mutual respect for that neither would ever admit to having, as well as an unspoken, shared interest in keeping Laura physically alive and well.

The past months, what with the scheming and the planning and the fighting and the running, had left little time for romantic advances. Carmilla, as par for her course, had spent as much time as possible flirting with Laura, more often than not prompting grinning blushes, but more usually ending in someone bursting through the door with some new hare-brained scheme to take down her Mother, or with a highly detailed and specific question about the private hygienic habits of vampires, or a casual ‘hello’ by one of three redheads, which somehow seemed to be a siren call, for inevitably more would gravitate towards the room. In their final month before the confrontation, the room had been packed with five people more often than not, four of whom reeked of anticipation tinged with the slightest undertone of steely fear. 

Except one. That one had reeked of excitement, and paced around their small room in fluid motions, distinctly smelling of a free animal running very swiftly through a mist of rain in a forest at dusk. It was surprisingly pleasant. 

Trapped in close quarters with the girl, Carmilla could not help but develop a reluctant admiration for the extremely brave, generally intelligent, occasionally beautiful woman. With that, she found herself consciously holding her tongue against some of her harsher barbs against the girl, who reciprocated in kind. When they faced her Mother, Carmilla had felt comforted by Danny’s presence, even though no werewolf alive could conceivably have caused any real, significant damage to her Mother. Even then, the girl had smelled calm, though she had been tenser than usual, and the forest in her had smelled darker and more dangerous.

Now though, the girl is splayed out like a marble sculpture, and she smells like a clear sunny meadow nestled in warm, dark trees. And sex.

The last two weeks had seen a return to their non-scheming habits, as life at Silas regulated itself to a kind of order sans-Dean. Carmilla had resumed her habits of scaling great heights at night, while Laura resumed waking up when Carmilla returned and sleepily checking in with her about what constellations she had managed to see that night. Then Laura would go out to class and then come back, smelling of oak, and they would talk about things, and Carmilla would say things to make Laura blush, but Laura never asked her to stop, so Carmilla never did.

The last two weeks had also seen less of a large gathering of people in her room, and the smell of pine gently trampled by the hooves of deer had begun to fade.

Carmilla found herself longing for something she could not fully articulate. Stealing Laura’s pillow had not alleviated it.

Now, weightlessly perched on the edge of Laura’s bed and taking slow, deep breaths, Carmilla feels something settle deep inside her. 

“If you’re going to just sit there staring at me like a creeper, you might as well join me.”

A small, surprised smile tugs at the corner of Carmilla’s lips, and she presses them lightly between the girl’s shoulder blades, eliciting a shiver, a low groan of encouragement, and the intensifying scent of sun-warmed grass.

//

Later, when Laura walks back in, Danny is asleep again, utterly worn out for the fifth time in 14 hours. But this time, Danny is tangled up in the blankets on Carmilla’s bed, arms loosely wrapped around the shorter girl’s waist, head tucked against Carmilla’s shoulder and the yellow pillow. 

Laura shakes her head.

“You really need to stop stealing things from my side of the room.”

Carmilla grins lazily and makes a come-hither gesture. “If you don’t want it stolen, don’t leave it lying around, cupcake.”


End file.
